6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stephen"Zap"
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Jen Masterson page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIFan13 (Talk) 13:35, April 12, 2010 Thanks for telling me. --Lizcat68 Talk 21:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Thanks so much! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 01:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw it on the Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki and I thought the 6teen Wiki needed one! User:Ruin Cireela Ruin Cireela User_Talk:Ruin Cireela (Talk) 00:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I will. Thank you very much for telling me this, and I will make sure to get them off Total Drama Wiki as soon as possible. :) ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']] 16:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Bad Word Sure no problem. AstroCreep2010 21:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 20:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Video Check out the posted video on Take This Job and Squeeze It and tell me what you think~ . Hot Vendor Girl page I messed up the placement of the picture so it messes up the page and I don't know how to fix it. Can you edit it to fix the problem? Thanks. AstroCreep2010 at it again AstroCreep2010 just told this IP user to leave him alone just because he's posting that stuff on his page. Can anyone deal with him? Sik Dude 22:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I know that we're the most active users, and since the community is so small I figure that I might as well welcome all new users, eh? Adminship? Could you please make me an admin? Thanks anyway. I'll go talk to him. Unfortunately, I can't find one, either. D: --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 14:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Banned Template Sorry, I didn't know. Sik Dude 04:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hey Zap, do you have time to read this? here's my reason why I'm asking. I wanted to be an admin because I've never been one before. I also have understood that admins can be blocked as well as regular users. I'll also update the wiki every now and then. I willban other users if they're behaving badly or vandalizing the wiki. (Example: Continuously adding false info and uploading pictures that contain content for 18+) I can also ban users if they have bad words in their name (I'm not going to list any words, so don't worry about it). Finally, I will also update pages that contain stubs, need images or any other stuff like that. This concludes my reason on why I wish to be an admin. Sik Dude 01:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC)' P.S.: I won't add blocked templates to users that were banned. I will not do it again. Extra note: I will give other users fair warnings. (Example: Please do not add false info edits claming that (wiki page) (action) (user's contribution) unless the info is true. It's considered vandalism and you will be blocked. Thank you.) Blocking 98.232 Thanks for blocking the guy who added the "Neutral Characters" categories. Blog deletion: Should I delete most of Ruin's "Help This Wiki" blogs? After all, they were only done to earn badges. Main Page Should I add security to the main page, making it only editable by registered users? 7teen. The Mad 7teen Commentor has struck again. I'm going to ask him to move. I also locked comments on the two blogs on which he struck. Yeah, I saw that. :P --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 21:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) List of crying by character Zap, do you mind if I create a page where I can write down the character's names, the episodes they were in, and why they cried? Sik Dude 23:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. You're the best! Sik Dude 01:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Videos (2) I'll get right on it. Season 1 complete. Season 2 complete. About jdd6890: Thanks for the info on that. What I think I'll due is finish Season 3, and then I'll check to make sure all the videos are functioning properly. Templates to promote friendship Hey Zap, you mind if I make some templates to promote 6teen Wiki Friendship? I'm a kind guy who does kind favors for every user here. Here you go! Re: Welcoming New Users I do have some plans, but they're not confirmed yet. Episode Guide Okay, I cleaned it up. Re: Redirect I know, but I thought the redirect would be useful. Well, I guess I'll stop planning your funeral. C|:¬D ( ) Gwen Gwen is a real character, right? Okay, just wanted to make sure. Thanks! Is what I just did what you wanted, or did you want something different? (P.S.: I don't particularly like the name–it's redundant.) There you go. :) -- 00:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 1000 Edits Thanks, I only noticed that just now. My User Page Sure, you may be an admin, but you can't edit my userpage. That's vandalism. Re: Deck the Mall plot section I would be glad to, but first, I have to watch the episode though. What do you think of this? If you want to use this, use Template:Reminder|Stephen"Zap|Example. Don't forget your two brackets! Re: Jen Works Out Image Correct me if I'm wrong, but that image came from the episode "Bye Bye Nikki?" Re: Mandy Article I'll try, but I'm unfamiliar with characters who are friends of Tricia. I'll try to, but I got homework. Maybe later. Thanks but I've been here a while. Please come back to the IRC? 02:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The N/TeenNick I think it should be moved. I'll do it. (If it doesn't work, I can move it back.) Nevermind, I just added some information. You should decide what to do with The N/TeenNick. Just delete the page. It serves no purpose. Link? And was it fine that I removed the video category on pages, since pages aren't videos? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 01:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Cleaned. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 00:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC)